Raven Phantom
by katsfignawsome
Summary: there is another halfa in town but what does she want with danny and sam read to find out and i do not own danny phantom or any charitors but my ownand i dont know how to rate this
1. Chapter 1

Raven Phantom

By katisfingawsome

_Sam's p.o.v._

"Where are we going?" I asked

"It's a surprise hang on we are almost there" Danny said

"Ok close your eyes"

"Why"

"just do it"

"fine" I sighed then closed my eyes

He put me down and the ground feels warm

"ok open them"

I opened my eyes I looked around we were on the beach

"whats this all about?" I asked

"well this is the 1st part of your birthday present"danny said blushing

I blushed a little "so whats the 2nd part of my gift?" I asked

"the 2nd part is I go-" he was about to finish when is ghost sense went off "aw man not now I wonder who is skulker ember who?"

"BEWARE I AM THE BOX GHOST"

"oh god not this loser again how does he keep getting out of the ghost zone?" danny said

"BEWARE FEAR MY BOX OF ECTOBLASEMIC RAY GUNS" the box ghost screamed

"yea yea im so scared of your ectoplasmi- wait what did you say?"

So while they were talking I got the fenton thermos walked behind the box ghost and sucked him up danny floted back down

"ok now that's over your part 2 is a trip to the pound so you can pick out you very own puppy"

My eyes widen "REALLY OMG THANK YOU DANNY I LOVE YOU" I said happy I allways wanted a puppy but my parents always say no

"your welcome and what was that last part I didn't hear that" danny asked confused

I was blushing hard now "umm nothing but can we go now to the pound plzzzzzz" I begged danny

"ok ok but tomarrow come on ill fly you home"

We get to my house and danny changed back from phantom to fenton "also I convinced your parents to let me and tucker for the week but tucker can only be here for the first two days"

"really that's awesome" I said

"come on tucks already here and in your room"

"um ok"

(**bold underline is when the author says something during this story **_**and underlined bold italics is when the narrator talks**_ **hope that clear things up)**

_**Little did they know they were being followed by a black haired, purpled eyed, girl by the name of raven star (**_**raven star is me by the way)**_** who looks and is rich like sam but not a ultra recyco vegetarian goth but doesn't like pink a lot she too is a halfa because her parents are ghost hunters too and danny and ravens parents are friends but their kids never met and she all ways video recorder**_

_Raven's p.o.v_

"I need to talk to danny but he and sam are impossible to separate love birds" I said

"why do you need to talk to him" jade asked

"yea what does he have that I don't" drake asked

"he smart, cute, funny everything your not" jade said I laughed

"not funny" drake said

_Drake looks like danny but with green eyes all the time jade looks like a female version of tucker_

"I actually need to talk to sam but I cant let danny know im a halfa" I said

"why not" drake said

"yea why not" jade said

"because I want him to figure it out but first I want to talk to sam and tell her about her powers before its to late" I explained

"whats wrong with sam?" jade asked

"because she was there with me when we were 11 before she turned goth and became friends with danny" I explained

_Flashback_

"_sam I don't think this is a good idea" I said_

"_come on we made a bet you lost now go inside" sam said_

"_yea fine whatever" I mumbled then put on my spandex with a picture of my mom on it_

"_wait a minute you cant walk around with a picture of your mom on your chest here" sam said then she took off the pic of my mom and put a r(__**looks like danny's d but in a r version)**_

"_ok here I go"I said as walking in then I accidently press the on button I got shocked my ghost powers kicked in immediately the sam came in and started to drag me out but another shock was about to happen but a animal changing ghost came running toward us and as the shock happened the ghost touched me and sam_

_End of flashback _

"sam got ghost powers to but not immediately but we both can turn into animals and we both have ghost powers but hers will come when she is 15 but her powers will be so strong it will be hard to control unless I can get her in a devise at my house" I told them

"oh ok I get it now" jade said

"yea me too" drake said

**Now with danny, sam and tucker**

_Danny's p.o.v._

"come on sam open my present" tucker said

"all right don't rush me" sam said

"if you don't we will miss the movie" I said

Sam looks at me and I stare into those beautiful purple eyes and says something but I was lost in thought

_She looks beautiful today you have to tell her_

She doesn't like me like that

_Yes she does _

No she doesn't

_Yes she does_

No she does

_Does_

Doesn't

_DO TO_

DO NOT

_DO TO_

"danny hello?" sam asked while waving her hand in front of my face

I snapped back out of my thoughts blushing madly "yea im fine"

"well come on scary movie 5 is about to start" tucker said while grabbing and pulling my arm

"ok ok lets go"I said pulling my arm away and walking next to sam

_Tucker's p.o.v._

Me,danny and sam are walking to her basement sam and danny are walking side by side talking and giggling at each other

"love birds" I muttered out loud

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS" they yelled in unison

Whatever finally we made it to the basement time for scary movie 5 all right

_**Now back with raven, jade and drake**_

_Raven's p.o.v._

"I have a plan does anyone have tuckers number" I asked with an evil smile


	2. Chapter 2

Raven phantom

Chapter 2

By katisfingawsome

_Raven's p.o.v._

"come on"

"For the last time no"

"what if I give you $50 bucks?"

Jade started thinking "$65 and I will flirt with him"

I sighed "fine now call tucker"

"ok fine drake give me your phone" jade commanded him

"how do you know I have tuckers number" drake asked

"you don't you have sam's house phone and I know you have it because I went through your phone and you put next to raven's name a h-" jade was a bout finish when drake slapped his hand over her mouth and we both started blushing and then jade took a pic and said "blushing moment 45"

I glared at her and said "drake just give your phone were running out of time"

"fine anything for you dear" drake said sarcastically then he gave jade his phone and dialed sams number

**Now with danny, sam and tucker**

_Danny's p.o.v._

As the movie finishes the phone rings and sam answers the phone

"hello" she says

I cant hear what the other person was saying but sam says it for tucker sam comes back we both look at each other then we see tuck bouncing up and down like he ate ten pounds of sugar

"whats with tuck" I asked sam

She shrugged "I don't know he will most likely tell us when he's done"

Sure enough when he was done he told us

"OH MY GOD" tucker says

"what" me and sam said at the same time(**cue blushing moment and then cue tucker taking a picture)**

"OK OK I HAVE A DATE ON FRIDAY" tucker says practically yelling at them then he calms down

"with who" I asked curiously

"with jade emerson" tucker said dreamy

"isn't she the one who turned down the populars" sam asked

"yeah she also hangs out with raven star and drake baker" I told sam while me and sam were talking tucker was remembering the conversation they had

_**Now lets go back to the phone call but in tucks p.o.v**_

_Tucker's p.o.v_

I was playing on my pda when the phone rang so sam answers the phone and said it was for me so I took the phone

"hello?" I said

"Hello" jade said in the most flirting voice she could make

"who are you"

"my name is jade jade emerson and I called to ask you a question"

"ok whats your question?"

"I was wondering since ive seen you round school if you would like to go to the movies on Friday?"

"umm let me think I WOULD LOVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU" I said while bouncing up and down I looked at danny and sam and they were talking to each other

"wow excited much so yeah see you at the movie theater on Friday" jade said

"ok bye" we both hang up and I bounded over to danny and sam

"OH MY GOD" I say

"what" danny and sam said at the same time(**cue blushing moment and then cue me taking a picture**)

"OK OK I HAVE A DATE ON FRIDAY" I says practically yelling at them then i calms down

"with who" danny asked curiously

"with jade emerson" I said dreamy

"isn't she the one who turned down the populars" sam asked

"yeah she also hangs out with raven star and drake baker" danny told sam while danny and sam were talking I was remembering the conversation they had

_Sam's p.o.v._

"ok ok its time for bed" I said

"fine" tucker mumbles

We all head up stairs and for some reason the room felt cold then warm most likely the wacky a.c. as we walk in my bedroom my room looks like a complete mess but I cleaned it this morning

"oh my god who did this" I said shockingly

"what" danny asked me

"m-my room it was clean now it looks like its been trashed" I told him

"its ok we will help you" danny told me

"it will take hours to fix and if we just push the stuff in a pile there is only room for one person to sleep on the floor"

"I CALL IT" tucker yelled

"looks like you and me will have to sleep on your bed" danny told me while blushing(**you know who you are now get yo mind outta da gutta(bad ganster impression I will not do that anymore))**

"looks like it" I said blushing too "ok lets get ready for bed"

_As they are getting ready for bed lets go to raven_

_Raven's p.o.v._

Jade hung up "ok I did now what?" she asked me

"im going up to sam's room to find any clues I will be back in 5 min tops" I told them I transformed in to raven phantom (**raven phantom looks like danny in a spandex but shows her belly is showing and she has blue eye but she can change them and she is much stronger then vlad and danny and dan put together(powerful aint she)the only one who is as strong as her is sam) **and flew up and did a power search in 4 min but the door open so I just turned invisible and slowly crept to the window I looked at danny and his ghost sense went off so I bolted for the window and I returned to the others

"did you find anything useful" drake asked me

"no nothing but danny sensed me we need to right a note for sam later" I said panting

"ok lets get started" drake tells me

_**Now back to danny,sam and tucker**_

_Sam's p.o.v._

"ok help me push this pile over in the corner" I tell danny and tucker

"ok" they said

We push the pile to the corner and there is a picture of me and raven on top danny sees this and picks it up and ask me "hey sam"

"yeah?"

"that's raven and me after the incident I became goth and we never talked then"

"what incident?"

"the incident in her l-" I was about to finish when something covered my mouth then I saw danny and tucker get frozen and this ghost appears in black in front of me and says "_tinu alfo" _to all 3 of us and takes the picture and leaves and danny and tuck unfreeze and we don't remember what happened in the last few min

"what just happened" danny asks me

"I don't know but lets go to bed" I tell them

"all ready a head of you" tuck says as he zips up his sleeping

Danny creeps up behind me and grabs me and pulls me down with him we fall on my bed and we hear tucker whisper love birds and like all ways we yell "we're not love birds" and we both blush

"good night guys" I say

"night sam" they both say after that danny forgot to take his arms off me but im not complaining so I fall asleep in dannys arm

_**To the other trio**_

_Raven's p.o.v_

"ok the notes done im going to check on what they are doing" I tell them as I fly up and I hear sam talking

_Oh no she is going to ruin everything unless_ I flew into her room then put my hand on sam's mouth and freeze danny and tucker and the says "_tinu alfo" _which is a memory erase thing I can do then take the picture and unfreeze them both and leave then I fly back to them

"ok whats that" jade points at the picture

"a photo of me and sam" I tell her

"oh ok" she says

"are we done yet" drake complained

"no now we have to travel into there dreams" I tell them


	3. Chapter 3

Raven Phantom

Chapter 3

By katisfingawsome

_Raven's p.o.v._

"grab hold" I tell drake and jade

They both grabbed on and I flew them both up and into sam's room drake took a photo of sam and danny and of tucker

"why did you take a pics of tuck I can understand sam and danny" jade asked drake showed us a pic of tucker kissing his pillow and sucking his thumb "this is priceless" drake said

"ok ok we have our fun now whos dream do you want to go into first" I said they both look at each other than both point at tucker figures "ok grab hold again" the grab hold and we head into tucker's dream

_In tucker's dream_

"why are we at the school?" jade asked

"we are in tucks dream look there he is" I tell them we look at tuck and he is getting bet money and I can tell because danny and sam are kissing in the back ground and also tuck has all the girls and kissing val, jazz and paulina I whisper to drake "take a pic when he is kissing jazz" then he takes a pic of him kissing jazz, paulina and val and a pic of danny and sam kissing

"ok ok lets go to danny's dream" I tell them, we exit tucker's dream then go to danny's dream and we are on a hill and we see sam and danny kissing twice one as fenton next as phantom pics are taken next thing we see is danny asking sam to marry him and she says yes pic is taken again and finally we see them with 2 children a boy with purple and a girl with blue eyes pics are taken

"ok finally to sam's dream" I tell them again then we exit danny's dream and sam is sweating and danny is opening his eyes so I turn us invisible he lifts his eyes and pulled sam closer to him and he goes back to sleep

"lets go" I say and we go into sam's dream and at first she is dating danny and kissing him pic is taken but all of a sudden she is an animal and a ghost and she is uncontrollable

"hurry take 5 different pics and fast before its to late" I told drake he takes 5 different pics and we leave her dream and she starts to wake up and we leave her house cause its morning and we head over to my house and we go to sleep for a couple and cause my rooms a mess like sam's only one can sleep on the floor drake sleeps in my bed with me(**again get your mind out of the gutter)**

_**Now back with sam, danny and tucker**_

_Sam's p.o.v._

I woke up all sweaty and I was about to scream but I felt something hug me tighter and I realized that danny was holding her like a teddy bear _his_ teddy bear I was gonna get a puppy today so I got real excited and I forgot I was being a teddy bear I tried to get up but fell on top of danny and he woke up immediately and the he realized that I was on top of him and he blushed and I did also

"do you mind" danny asked smiling slyly

"sorry" I say next thing we know there 2 flashes and tucker smiling

"TUCKER STOP TAKING PICTURES" me and danny both yell at tucker

"I only took 1 who took the 2nd" tucker told us we all look at each other and I see something shiny coming out the window and I see a floating camera

"guy floating camera" I said pointing out the window they look and we get up and danny goes ghost and like it appeared suddenly it disappeared just as quick but then a kitten appered

"awww it's so cute" I say and both danny and tucker look at me like im overshadowed I look at them and now they look scared

"what" I asked and they both point at the kitten so I look at the kitten and its glowing green and I put on the ground and it turns into a tiger and it runs and grabs the fishing pole thing and ties up danny and tucker and then pins me down and danny yells "get off her" and he is trying to break free but fails and then the tiger pulled out a special pen and draw something on both my arms and then snaps its paw and the rope falls of and it disappears

"what was that all about?" tucker asks

"I have no idea" I say

"sam are you hurt" he says grabbing my arm and we both blush and he points at my arm and there is a pic of the ghost portal and on the other arm a pic of an animal being surrounded by other animals

"what does it mean" tucker says I shrugged

"lets look on the internet" danny ok we walk over to the computer

_**Now lets back up that morning and go to raven and her gang**_

_Raven's p.o.v._

It's morning and I need to go to sam's so I try getting up but something has my waist I see that drake is trying to pull me closer so I grab a teddy bear and he is cuddling with a teddy bear so I grab his camera and take a pic and then fly off to sam's when I get there sam is on top of danny(**get out of the freakin gutter)**so tucker and I take a pic but my happened after tuck's and then sam notices me and I hide the camera and turn into a kitten

"awww its so cute" sam says to me so I turn green and turn into a tiger and tie the boys up and pin down sam then draw on sam's arms and snap my paws and I turn invisible outside and grabbed the camera and I flew back to my house and when I got back jade was up playing on her PDA and drake was waking up so I moved the teddy bear but he grabbed me and he sat up

"where have you been" drake asked me smiling lightly

"went to sam's putting more of the plan into action oh and I got this pic" I said showing them the pic of drake cuddling the teddy bear and his face turned red of embarrassment jade was laughing her but off I look at the picture sorry wrong one then show them the pic of sam on top of danny(**ok right now I don't care what you think its not my brain)**

"this is good black mail" jade said

"ok lets copy this pic 100 times and I will give 1 to them with a note saying that sam has to meet me in a ally alone so I can bring her to my basement and she has to come alone or we will put up those pic all over the school and if they have any complaints I will tell them to meet me in the ally next to the one we will meet at" I tell them

"can we still put the picture around the school" drake says with an evil smile

"after we get sam" I said

"ok so lets go to the printer" jade says

_**Now while they are copying lets go to sam and her gang**_

_Sam's p.o.v._

"hey tuck did you find anything" danny asked tucker

"nothing you sam" tucker asked me

"nothing you danny" I asked danny

"no wait yes I found that animal" danny says me and tuck walk over to him and look on the screen

"that is the sign of _tanku _the animal changing ghost legend says that this ghost loved animals so much that when it died it gained the power to turn into any animal it wants well that's interesting right sam" danny said he looked around but there as no sam but a cute baby bunny with purple eyes

"sam is that you" tucker asked

"yea ive been here the whole time" i said both boys looked horrified "what" I asked danny picks me up

"danny what are you doing" I asked confused he brings me over to the mirror

"i-i-im a bunny how did this happen" I ask them

"what were you thinking of" tucker asks me

"bunnys and how people are treating them badly" I say

"ok now think of being human" he says so I think bout being human and look at my hand and I HAVE HANDS "im back to normal" I say happy and I go to give danny a hug but I go right through him and I hit the ground

"hey what was that for" I said angry

"it wasn't me look at your hand" he says pointing at my hand and I see it intangible then goes back to normal "ok can we figure this out after we go to the pound please" I beg danny

"ok but we have to hurry" danny says and he flew me and tuck to the nasty burger and told him to pick up the regular meal and he takes me to the pound and we go to the dogs and I see this beautiful 8 month old baby border collie with rare purple eyes and it's a girl

"danny I want that one" I tell him pointing at the puppy

"ok stay here and I will get someone to help us" danny says and leaves and come back with a worker to take her out and we head to the back and the puppys perfect for me so we get the puppy and I ask danny what he would name it

"just pick a name for it" I ask danny

"but its your puppy so you should name" danny says

"please ill be your best friend"

"you ARE my best friend"

"please" I says poking him

"fine her name is" he says smiling evilly

"is what"

"Sammy because of its eyes"

"aww ok now lets go to the store and get some stuff for Sammy"

At the store we get toys, a purple dog food dish, a black dog water bowl, a purple leash, a black collar with purple bats on it, a bat dog tag, a big bag of dog food and a puppy training guide

"does Sammy have enough stuff" danny says chuckling

"yea I think that's enough" I say laughing "ok ill call my chafer lets start training Sammy"

"ok"

_**While they are waiting lets go to raven**_

_Raven's p.o.v._

"ok we got the stuff ready" drake tells me

"ok give me one of the pics and the not" I tell drake

"yes master" he says trying to sound like a hunch men so I slap him "ow what was that for" he asks rubbing his arm

"for trying to be funny"

"fine you don't have to be brutal" he hands me the note and photo I fly over to sam's house no one is there so I go into her room and put the note on her bed but as I set it down tucker walks into the room and he sees me

"who are you?" tucker asks me _think of a cool name like lighting phantom or thunder phantom_

"im raven raven phantom" I say _darn it_

"so what are you doing"

"ok fine you caught me im doing 2 thing 1 leaving a note for sam and 2 this" I punched him he got knocked out

"sorry" I say to him then I go write a note then grab tucker and leave but what I didn't expedited was part of his food was leaving a trail behind us I get back to my home and we tie tucker up

"here put this on" I say to jade and drake handing them masks

"why" jade says

"because you are still going on the date with tucker on Friday" I tell her

Tucker wakes up "where am I and who are?" he asks us

"im raven that's thunder(points to drake) and that's lighting(points to jade)"

"whats going on here"

"we want to ask you a few things"

"well seeing that im tied to a freaking chair im all ears"


	4. Chapter 4

Raven Phantom

Chapter 4

By katisfingawsome

_Raven's p.o.v._

"ok 1st thing you cannot tell anyone what you hear or do you or I will hunt you like an deer 2nd what is wrong with sam" I tell him

"to answer your questions I wont tell anything and what you want to know about her her love life or whats been happening" me, jade and drake look at each other "both" we say in unison

"ok this is what I know short version sam likes danny danny likes sam both are too stubborn to tell each other and I have no idea whats wrong with sam but that she almost wakes up screaming and sweaty and today she turned intangible and into a bunny that's it"

Thunder (jade) walks up to tucker "can you explain these" she shows tucker pics from his dream

"how did you get that photo" he says nervous

"It doesn't matter how we got it we will put it all over the school unless you wear this head phone thing and put a tracking device on both sam and danny get it"

"got it"

"good" I put the wireless head phone on tucker and give him the tracking devices and put one on him then I take him back to sam's but she is there so I fly tucker into the bathroom and drop him off and hang out by the window but my eyes are showing

"hey guys" tuck says coming out of the bathroom after that I fly home

_Danny's p.o.v._

"where have you been" I ask

"umm the bathroom" he says nervously I eye him carefully it was quite for about a mintute

" so do wanna see my new puppy" sam says breaking the silent

"sure" he says happy sam whistle for her puppy

"aw she whats her name" he asks petting Sammy

"Sammy" she says then goes to pick Sammy

"umm I wonder who came up with that name" he says giving me a glance I rub the back of my neck

"I did" I said nervous tucker smirked at me and sam looked confused I look at her

_She looks cute when she's confused_

Why are you back

_Because im you smart one_

Oh now I feel dumb

_Yes you are why do you are a c average student that always dream of sam_

Ok you and I both know that's personal

_I know but it's fun to use against you_

…screw you…

_dont you mean screw sam and I am you so screw yourself and sam_

that's it im ignoring you

_yea right you can't ignore me cause im you_

I was about to respond to the little voice im my head but tucker is waving his hand infront of my face

"danny you still here" tucker says waving his hand

"oh yea im here" I say while blushing

"dude you were zoned out for about 5 minutes"

"sorry I was thinking"

"about what"

"uhhh about what been going on lately" I laughed nervously "hey where's sam" next thing I know something is on my back or actually someone and I fall to the ground with a _thud_ then I hear laughing and I see tucker on the floor laughing his butt of then sam starts ticking me so

"sam-laugh-stop this-laugh"

"NEVER" she yells and she has me pinned down then to make things worse Sammy comes boucing over and starts to lick my face

"good Sammy" she says while laughing so she wants to laugh I make myself intangible and go through the floor and pops up behind her and tackles her and pins her down and tickles her and Sammy licks her face

"danny –laughs harder-stop-more laughing-now"

"then say im the most smartest and declare me the ruler of all thing"

"never" she says squirming "ok you asked for this" I tickle her more

"ok fine you win"

"what I cant hear you"

"ok im the most smartest and I am the ruler of all things" she replies smirking

"that's not what I mean Sammy on with the licking"

"no anything but the licking"

"no I will not lick her" we all look at where Sammy was but there was a hooded figure

"but I will do this" a black smoke surrounds me and sam then the next thing I know im in a lab like the one at home

"where am I and why is my lab heavy" I look to see sam tied to my lap with my arms around he and my cheeks heat up but sam wakes up

"danny where are you"

"you're on me"

"oh" I can feel her blushing then we see 3 people appear out immediately I start asking questions

"who are you, what's happening, where are we, why did you do this to us" I ask growling

"im raven phantom that's thunder(points to drake) that's lighting(points jade), I know whats wrong with sam, your in my lab at my house, actually I need sam but you were holding her protectily so I couldn't just get sam so that answers all your questions" she finishes saying

"raven is" she puts her hand up and shoots stuff to shut my mouth up and covers my eyes and ears

_Sam's p.o.v._

"raven is that you"

"whys sam it is" she transforms back to her human self

"what's going on?"

"remember when you were pulling me out and when the ghost touched us and we got shocke well I did twice"

"yea what bout it"

"well you got the same powers as me but yours never kicked in immediately like mine and danny's did but I did some research, tests and found out that your powers will start to kick in when your 15"

"so that's going on with me"

"yes but because your powers were building up all these years if I don't get you in that machine over there(**points to the corner of the room) **on Saturday you might die but we have to put you in now so you won't die and you have to stay in there for a few weeks"

"and exactly how many"

"the longest is 2 weeks and I will let danny come vist you"

"can you take the stuff off his face so I can talk to him"

"fine but don't tell him you know me cause I wanna see how long it for him to nodices who I really am"

"ok it is fun to watch"

"hey sam play along im going to pretend to capture you"

"yea I want to see his face"

"im gonna use some of my powers on him but don't worry we have the power to heal people"

"ok lets do this" she takes the stuff and she takes me

_Raven's p.o.v._

"help danny she's got me" sam yells to danny we both snicker quietly

"SAM DON'T WORRY I WILL COME GET YOU" danny yells

"sam im going to pretend to tie you up and put a controller in your hands and you will turn the indoor ghost shield on" I tell her quietly "ok" I fly over to the chair on the other side of the room and put some rope and tie a knot that can easily be removed and put the remote in her hands and whisper "turn it on when I snap" she nods I fly back to where I was before and as he breaks free I snap and the shield turns on

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SAM" he yells at me

"oh the girl im draining her of her emergy to power up my machine to turn everyone into my minions" I smile evily "and the only way to save her is to defeat me"

"ok I accept your challenge lets begin"

We both raise our arms and LET THE BATTLE BEGIN

**(that's this chapter im evil I left you on a cliffhanger in till next chapter) **


	5. Chapter 5

Raven Phantom

Chapter 5

By katisfingawsome

_Raven's p.o.v._

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN" I yell fiercely and he shoots tons of ecto plasmic goo at me I put a bilnd fold on and doges every single attack and then he does his ghostly wail and I do mine but mine is much bigger and more powerful and he is sent back

"but my ghostly wail always hits mainly in a place like this it would hit" he said confused

"my dear boy im more powerful then you, vlad and dan put in one and about 10 times more powerful dude im more powerful then clockwork and controls time but so can I and there is only one other person who can stop me because she has the exact powers as me"

"I don't care I will fight till I die to get sam from your evil clutches"

"oh please do your wost" his face was priceless steam coming out of his nose and ears he starts throwing punches, kicks everything you can imagine but I there just cooking hot dog, watching tv and eating the hot dog while doging his attacks

"dude im watching _danny phantom_ can you keep it down" both sam and danny look confused but danny keeps trying finally after watching _fanning the flames_(**one of my favorite episodes)** when danny got close enough I made a ecto plasmic wave and he was captured "say your last word ghost boy"

"sam I-"

"to late" I pretend to shoot a blast killing him but I sent the blast to unwrap him and me and sam start laughing our butts of and he just gave us a confused look

"but aren't you gonna kill me"

"no danny im a good person I would never kill anyone unless I have to" I tell him and he goes to sam

"but this is just plain rope?" he asks all confused

"no danny everything is all right well not completely" sam tells danny

"what do you mean not completely what did she do to you" he says growling at me

"danny calm down she is an old friend" she says trying to calm him

"old friend she tried to kill you how can I trust her" still growling at me

"danny she wasn't trying to kill me we were having fun like old times raven show him" he looks confused for a moment but he stops growling then I sighed "fine I wanted danny _fenton _ to guess who I am"

"uhh who is danny fentom im danny phantom" he says nervously

"dude danny PHANTOM danny FENTON dude most people here are clueless when it comes to ghost even our parents can't tell were half ghost well only your parents" I say that last part quietly then I fly over to jade and drake then sam walks over to me with danny behind her and she asks "whats wrong"

"well they died a few years ago along with my older sister" I say trying not to cry

_Flashback_

"_mom where are we going" I ask my mom_

"_we are going to see aunt holly(_**holly is like vlad but trying to steal raven's dad and is raven's mortal enemy she turns into holly plasmuise I dont how to spell his evil name)**_"_

"_yea well as long as i text my friend and take mindless pictures of my foot and send it to my friendsim good(_**I took that line from jeff dunham but changed parts of it)**_"_

"_yea well DAD BEAR" I scream and my dad turns off the road trying to get away from the bear but goes off the cliff I transform into my alto ego and tell them to hang on but my mom dad and older sister got trapped and went down but I got my baby brother and siblings and flew down to where they were and I saw my sister killed by a rock on her and both my parents were under all the ruble and both my gave the babys kisses and they gave me kisses and my dad died and my mom says this to me_

"_raven please stop crying everything will be alright I want you to take good care of your siblings I left all the information you need in the back of my closet in a box all the spare credit cards are there too" she kisses me again "I-I love you sweetie good bye we will always be in your heart I love you raven and don't forget that" then and there she dies_

_End of flashback_

"I have baby sitters come in and watch at school" I say

"wait you're a halfa too"

"danny not now" sam scolds him

"no it's ok yes danny im a halfa" I stand up and turn into my regular self

"wait your raven phantom how can I be so dumb"

Me and sam look at each other and we say "clueless" at the confused boy and he starts freaking out

"sam can you fix him" she giggles and walks over to danny and she kisses him on the cheek and faints

I glare at her playfully

"what"

"nothing" just then drake sees danny turns back to his human self and drakes starts to panic

"raven its your turn" now its my turn to giggle I walk up to him and kisses him on his cheek and he faints next to danny all three of us are laughing

"hey you wanna see what they are thinking they both nod I get a machine and put it on danny first and the word show

_OMG SHE KISSED MY CHEEK _it repeats those 5 words over and over again me and jade are smiling while sam is blushing like crazy

"ok ok now lets see what drake is thinking" sam says while blushing and taking the machine and putting it on drake and the words show

_OMG SHE KISSED MY CHEEK_ it repeats those 5 words over and over again sam and jade are smiling while im is blushing like crazy

"ok they are starting to wake up" I say still blushing then takes the machine off him and both boys wake up and are blushing

"so had a nice nap" I asked them they both looked at each other and gave us a confused look

"come on danny I need to tell you something bout sam"

"wait what about sam" he starts growling then drake rushes over and says "don't you dare growl at her" then he starts growling at danny

"ok I had enough of this growling you wanna growl I'll give you guys something to growl about" then a blue smoke surrounds the boys and turns them both in to dogs danny looks like he has pants on so that part is blue with a red dot on his white chest and red circles around his paws and a tuff of black fur on his head and blue eyes and drake looks like he has pants on so that part is blue with a white dot on his red chest and white circles around his paws and a tuff of black fur on his head and green eyes but they start barking at each other and start attacking each other

me and sam yell "STOP IT GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW" sam points to danny I point to drake they start to wimper and they came to us and we tell them to apologize to each other and I think they did because they are playing with each other but while they are play they are unaware that returned them back to normal they are running around on their hands and knees and they snap out when they see a flash and sam has the camera and im recording them and then we burst out laughing and they are just grumbling to themselves then we see them smiling evilly and then they takle us danny tickling sam and drake tickling me

"laugh-stop-laugh-drake-laugh-its-laugh-not-funny"

"laugh-stop-laugh-danny-laugh-its-laugh-not-funny"

"oh and raven I got a secret to tell you"

"sure"

"ok the secret is"

(**im being mean again and leaving with a cliffhanger again)**


	6. Chapter 6

Raven phantom

Chapter 6

By katisfingawsome

_Ravens's p.o.v._

"ok the secret is"

_Omg he gonna tells me he likes me_

_"_I am also a halfa"

"I like you too wait what"

"did you just say I like you too?"

"uhh no I said I like mewtwo you know from pokemon(**I don't own pokemon either)**

"uh ok? Have you hear of drake fantom"

"yea ive heard the name around "

"well im him" just then he gets up and mind you danny and sam fell asleep with sam in dannys arms oh so he gets up and turns in to drake fantom he has snowy white hair and glowing blue eyes

"you want to bring them up stairs and then go flying with me?" he says pointing to danny and sam

"sure" I turn into my alto ego and we tried to separate danny and sam to make it easier to bring upstairs but danny wouldn't let sam go so we just floated them to my room and we put them on my bed(**did anyone notices that the word bed actually looks like a bed oh sorry back to the story)** and after we put them on my bed then me and drake go flying its was a beautiful morning but I start drifting into sleep in the air and I was falling but drake caught me and I fell asleep on his chest

"looks like someone's tired"

I mumbled something in my sleep and he takes me to my room and danny is up but sam's asleep so drake puts me on the other side of the bed next to sam and they are at the end of my bed on the floor talking and me and sam both get up quietly and I whisper to her "wanna give the boys a good scare" she nods I silently float downstairs and put sam down and says "you get danny I'll get drake but after that you need to get in the machine after"

"what about school"

"im working on a ring that helps you with your power's to keep your power's stable enough and it lets you be out of the machine but I will take many days but not weeks and I will have the boys get the parts I need and when your powers are stable enough we will help with your training danny will teach you what he knows and I will teach you what I know"

"ok you ready"

"yup"

"lets go" she grabs hold and we both go intangible and fly up behind them and tackle them then hide again the tackle again then we invisibly tickle them they don't know whats tickling them but there ghost sense don't go off because of the way we are and we are laughing and I lose focused and we become visible and they tackle use and starts tickling us and this goes on for about 20 min till we get tired of tickling and we are laying there and I remember that I need to put sam in the machine

"ok come on sam we had our fun now it's time"

"ok let's go" just the danny's head snaps up

"time to go where"

"I will explain later but I need to get sam somewhere"

"no tell me now" he snaps back and starts holding sam protected

"I need sam now let go"

"not until you tell me whats going on"

I sighed "I didn't want to do this but you made me" I snapped my fingers and sam's behind me and danny starts heading toward me but I shot ecto plasmic rope and he is tied up

"drake go get danny" he nods and gets danny and we head down to the lab but make a quick detour to the baby's rooms and sam looks at them and says "they are so cute" I nod and we head down stairs to my lab "put danny in the chair most near sam" I tell drake he nods and puts danny down and he keeps asking random questions like "whats going on" and "what are you doing to sam" but as he is talking I put sam in the machine and hook her up and starts the machine I move dannys chair to face me and explain everything that's going on with sam and tells him about the ring and the parts I need

"but your main job danny is to entertain sam till everything is fully working so go get Sammy and tell tucker whats happing and bring Sammy here and train her here" he nods and I shoot an ecto beam to untie him and he flies off and I tell drake the parts I need and I start working on it and now it's been a few days and danny still doesn't fully trust me and he keeps glaring at me but drake glares back at him by Sunday night I finally get the ring done and I phase it through the glass but it needs to charge all night and by morning it will be fully charged and tucker and jade had their date and are now dating good for them

Its school now and danny's watches sam all day and glares at me and drake and drake watches me all day and glares at danny and sam but at lunch me, drake, sam and danny are at a table and jade and tucker and tucker is feeding jade chocolate covered strawberries which is normal and jade is feeding tucker chocolate covered meat(**I was gonna put chocolate covered strawberries but he hates vegetables and fruits so I did meat)**which is not normal and me and sam are talking having fun but the boys were all tensed up and everywhere me or sam go they are right there with us but we go into the bathroom and talk about how to get them loosened up we deside to have a water balloon fight but we need to get them off our trail so we make up a plan that night through IMs

(**sorry for the short chapter but hey I got 3 done today yay for me so yea see you next time)**


	7. Chapter 7

Raven phantom

Chapter 7

By katisfingawsome

_Sam's p.o.v._

_Gothicchick2745 has signed on (gc)_

_Ghostlygirl4069 has signed on (gg)_**(the gg and gc stuff are the shortened way of the original cause im to lazy to copy and paste it over and over again)**

Gc: ok you got the plan

Gg: no sorry it was hard to hear because of paulina talking '_about how my nails are so perfect'(_**said in a annoying girly tone)**

Pp(**princesspreppy6590(paulina)) **: did I hear my name are we talking about inviso-bill

Gg: go away paulina

Gc: and its danny phantom

Pp: whatever goth freak im gone

Gc: once I can control my powers im gonna hurt paulina so bad

Gg: you remember when she got all her danny phantom stuff destroyed

Gc: yeah

Gg: guess who did it

Gc: O_O NO WAY

Gg: yea I did ok so the plan

Gc: ok write this down cause im gonna delete it but if you miss it I have the plan but having another copy for you is good

Gg: then why don't you just copy it and give me a copy

Gc: I am so dumb sure I will get is copied

_Cluelessone4635 has signed on (co)_

_Newghostboy9035 has signed on (ngb)_

Gc: hurry delete everything now

Gg: ok (_deletes everything) _there its gone

Co: whats gone?

Ngb: yea whats gone

Gg and Gc: nothing

Co: uhh ok

Ngb: yea so what you guys doing

Co: nm

Gg: trying to find time to hang with sam

Gc: watching Sammy play with her new squeaky toy she looks so cute

Co: since when are goths happy

Gc: shut it or I will hurt you

Dj(**dumbjock2673(dash))**: ohhh looks like the lovebirds are fighting

Co and Gc: WERE NOT LOVEBIRDS

Gg: since when did you get on dash

Dj: I need to talk to sam and raven

Gg and Gc: what do you want dash

Dj: I know what your up to

Gg and Gc: what you mean

Dj: I know about the p-

Gg: ok what will make you keep your mouth shut

Gc: yea cause we dp have better things to do

Dj: I want a date with raven

Gg and Gc: WHAT

Gg: (faints)

Gc: Sammy go lick her face

Gg: im up

Dj: so a date me or I spill

Gg: ok fine I will

Dj: great see you Friday at 8

Gg: great

_Dumbjock2673 has signed off_

Gc: I feel bad for you

Gg: you should

Co: whats going on

Ngb: yea tell us

Gg and Gc: ahh we forgot you were here

Co: so whats going on

Ngb: tell us or we find out anyway

Gg: not if we delete its

Gc: yup delete it

Gg: got it (deletes everything) done

Co: then I guess then we get tucker to do it

Tg(**tecknogeek9857(tucker))**: get tucker to do what

Ngb: to hack into their conversation and find out what they were talking about

Gc: do it and you will have a date with my combat boot

Tg: sorry guys I cant

Co: do it or me and drake will use are ghost powers on you

Tg: im more afraid of sam's combat boot

Ngb: that's it danny meet me at the park

Co: ok see you in a few

_Cluelessone4635 has signed off_

_Newghostboy9035 has signed off_

Gg: oh no they are gonna attack us sam I'll come get you

Gc: ok see you here

_Gothicchick2745 has signed off_

_Ghostlygirl4069 has signed off_

tg: what im all alone good bye

_tecknogeek9857 has signed off_

**at sam's house**

"ok what are we gonna do" I ask

"hummm I know we can use this" raven says as she digs through her pocket and pulls out a mini satellite dish

"whats this" I ask curiously

"it's a mini invisible ghost shield" she tells me I gave her a confused look she sighed "you know how a ghost shield shows up green" I nod "well I did this one so know ghost knows its on"

"oh ok"

"yea so let me put it on and put it up here" and she flies up to my huge bedroom and place it on the celling next to the celling lamp and temporary turned it off to go outside and we put camera everywhere and we came back to my room and made sure all the camera's where working and she turned it on and we sat there talking and watching the monitor till we see them flying toward us and we just sit on my bed watching tv and we hear a thump we both look over to my window and sure enough both boys were there rubbing their heads and we are there laughing our butts off and they just look so confused and they try again and again

"oh god im gonna die" I say while still laughing

Laughing "me to" still laughing

**Ok lets do that scene over again but lets do the boys side**

_Danny's p.o.v._

I log off and change into danny phantom and head over to the park to meet drake we pretend to cant stand each other in front of the girls for fun but in reality we get along nicely so I meet drake by the park

"so why did you want to meet here?" I asked him

"because we are gonna have the girls tell us what they were talking about"

"ok whats the plan"

"I was thinking go to sam's cause most likely both girls are there then we both constantly poke them to annoy them and give them our puppy dog looks and after a few minutes if they don't tell us we tackle them and start tickling them to death in till they tell us"

"that's a good plan"

"thank you"

"now lets put this puppy into action" I nod and we fly to sam's house and we see them watching tv and nod and fly full speed toward them but we hit something and we look and see the girl's laughing there butts off and we look at them confused and we keep trying but fail each time and I look in her room and see a invisible ghost shield

"dude look a invisible ghost shield I have an idea"

(**im leaving with another cliffhanger so yea by)**


	8. Chapter 8

Raven phantom

Chapter 8

By katisfingawsome

_Danny's p.o.v._

"ok so you got the plan" I ask drake he nod "lets go" and we both head underground and head up through sams house and we on her bed watching them still laughing there but off and we both have evil smirks on our faces and they instantly stop laughing and turn to face us and raven starts bombarding us with questions like "how you get in here" and "whats going on with you two" stuff like that while sam's just staring at me and I start staring back we we were staring at each other till both me and sam got hit in the head with pillows and then it turns into an all out pillow fight with ghost powers(but sam still had to run around cause we haven't been training her yet) and me and sam winning then we looked and feathers in all the rooms it's a good thing her parents are in London and took her grandma with them

"ok fun's over and because raven and drake started this and lost they clean up all the feathers" sam says drake sighed and raven just simply shrugs and I phase through the floor to sam's room and we go lay on her bed looking at the celling 5 seconds later they come up

"hey guys were done" jade says as she walks through the door

"but you guys just started how can you be done already" I ask them still looking toward the celling

"well look" I sit up and so does sam and and we look all around the room and it was clean and and I flew through the whole house and it was clean

"ok so it is"

"yup so what you wanna do?"

"we could play truth or dare" drake suggested

"yea but there are only 4 people and its fun with more people" says sam

"did someone want more people" tucker said while walking through sam's bedroom room

"wait how did you know we wanted to play truth or dare" sam asks eyeing tucker

"um we um were walking um down um the street and um we heard you guys talking and um yea" he said nervous

"fine" then we all got into a circle(**the circle is drake, danny, sam, jade, tucker and raven)** and drake started

"ok jade truth or dare"

"umm truth"

"ok did you ever secretly wanted to be a popular"

"no well one time so I shove pie in there faces" we all laughed

"ok danny you next"

"ok hum raven truth or dare" I smiled evilly at her

"uhhh truth?"

"who do you like" I look at drake he just like whats going on

"uh umm I like um bye" and she jumped out of the window and we give chase and we finally caught her

"I WILL NEVER TELL"

"ok get Sammy" I tell sam and sam goes get Sammy

"no anything but Sammy"

"then tell us who you like"

"NEVER"

"ok then ON WITH THE LICKING" and then Sammy starts licking the crap out of her

"all right I'll tell you"

"I like jake" I looked at drake and his face fell "ok now untie me and its sam's turn" after we untie her we go back to the circle "ok sam pick someone"

"I choose tucker truth or dare"

"dare" but after he said it he made a mistake

"I dare you to 2 whole days without your electronics excepted what normal people use"

"WHAT MY BABYS YOU CAN'T DO THAT" jade gave him a death glare that said 'if you don't shut I'll pounce on you' "well not as much as I love jade"

"tucker do you want to take a double dare then"

"no fine I will give you them all tomarrow"

"tucker choose"

"danny truth or dare"

"dare" right there his evil little mind was working and I knew I picked wrong

"I dare to go to some girl's house but your own and bring back a pair of her underwear and bra" tucker whispered into my ear I nodded and flew off but before I flew off I whispered to jade don't help tucker no matter what and this is my prank to him then flew off` I knew where to go but I made sure they couldn't see me first so I flew of and once I was out of sight and flew to raven's first and got a pair of her underwear and bra then invisibly flew back to sam's and go intangible and flew into her closet and grabbed a pair of underwear and her bra and tied the bras together and the underwear together which was surprisingly easy and flew behind tucker and made the clothing intangible and made sure that when it showed it was on properly it was and made them see able he didn't know about it and flew back next to sam and

"dude where is the bra and underwear" I just snickered and once both sam and raven realized whos clothing it was they looked furious and drake was there looking confused and both sam and raven pounced on tucker and attacked him after bout 5 minutes of that they came back leaving a bloody and bruised tucker but to cheer him up jade kissed his cheek

"ok jade your turn"

"ok drake truth or dare"

"dare"

she whispers something into his ear his eyes widen and he whispers back a little load

"I cant do that's she'll kill me" but he sighs and mumbles ok

"hey Samantha" he puts his hands up in defense sam she looks like she is gonna explode but she yell's

"ITS SAM NOT SAMANTHA NEXT TIME I HEAR YOU SAY MY REAL NAME EVER AGAIN IT WILL YOU ME AND MY COMBAT BOOTS AND ONLY ONE OF US WILL COME OUT UNHARMED YOU GOT IT" he nodded I leaned over to him and whispered to him

"dude you got off easy because she usually beet you now"

"dang she really hates her name" I nodded

"hey guys it time for me to go" tucker says

"yea me too"

"ok bye jade bye tucker" we all said in unision

"hey sam can me and drake stay here so we can get an early start on yours and drakes training"

"hey! I don't need training" he says while sinking through the floor

"says the kid who is sinking through the floor" we help him back up

"sure" sam says

"ok thanks sam" next thing she is on the floor in drakes arm so I grab sam by the waist and pull her onto her bed and we fall asleep

(**that's this chapter the next 2 chapter's will be there training and the next chapter it will be danny and drake and half through danny's p.o.v. then half through drake then chapter 10 will be like 9 but with the girls so there is a heads up)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me(kat): hey people I just wanted to say that if you didn't read the bottom part of the last chapter it said what was it again**

**Danny: it was that the next two chapters were training chapters and they replay the same scene but from different points of view**

**Me: (screams and falls off chair) say 1 word and I will make you a full ghost **

**Sam: and that the main 2 character in this chapter is danny and drake ahh drake(fake likening but really thinkin bout danny)**

**Danny: grrr(fists clenched and eyes green)**

**Me and sam: clueless**

**Danny: oh and the next chapter is training with sam and raven ahh raven(same like sam but thinkin bout her)**

**Sam: grr**

**Me: eww he is hittin on me**

**Raven: don't you be hittin on me danny and kat he hittin on me**

**Me: you are me smart one**

**Raven: oh**

**Drake: and don't you be hittin on me sam**

**Danny and sam: oh its on(starts an all out ghost power fight and im sitting in my chair with popcorn eating and recording this)**

**Me: wait im raven oh snap(gets pulled in the fight)**

**Me: all right enough keep fighting and I will embarrass all of you**

**All 4 are scared then run out of my room**

**Me: im still gonna embarrass them and I do not own danny phantom butch does why wont he bring it back(breaks down sobbing) ok ok im fine ON WITH THE STORY**

**Raven phantom**

**Chapter 9**

**By katisfingawsome**

_Danny's p.o.v._

Its morning and sam still in my arms but I don't see raven or drake but what I didn't know is that raven went to get supplies for later but drake was planning to scare me

"rawwwwww" I did a manly scream(**me: no he didn't he didn't he did a girly scream danny: no I didn't me: sure danny sure(snickers****)) **I got scared and landed on sam she immediately woke

"do you mind" she says eyeing me and blushing I was blushing also

"sorry" I tell her while getting off her and I go scare drake and he falls but raven just came back and he lands on raven

"ok do you mind" she says while blushing

"sorry" he says getting off her also blushing

"ok now over so because sam has all my powers and is not like a regular ghost sam will be training with me we will be training in the forest outside of town and danny you will take drake to the old abandon house on the edge of town here these are what you are practicing with" she tell us and shove one of bag she got to me and said "see you at lunch" and flew off with sam I didn't get to say good bye I snapped out of my thoughts

"ok then come on lets go" I tell drake and we both fly to abandon house I had to hold drakes wrist cause he was having trouble we get there and I ask him "what power do you want to work on"

"what powers are there?"

"lets see flying, invisibility, intangibility, ecto ray, ice power, ghostly wail, shield, and eco disc(**the power he used in **_**boxed up fury**_**) **and that's pretty much it that I know"

"ok lets start with…flying"

"ok when you fly don't think about falling"

"oh yea I wouldn't want to fall" he said sarcastically

"ignoring ok when you think bout flying think bout the sky and bout being free and the higher you go the more relaxed you are"

"ok let me try" and he flies up and flies around the building

"try a back flip" he does a back flip and hits a tree and gets a major weggie and falls to the ground only in his underwear the tree took his spandex but then a group of kids walk by and stop to laugh at him then walk away laughing I go help him and fly up to get his suit but mine gets caught and it took my spandex leaving me in my underwear also and I took both our suits and they both have a rip in them

"it's a good thing raven packed a needle and thread good thing I know how to sew"

"wait you know how to sew" I nodded and after I fix our suits we practice flying, invisibility, intangibility and shooting ecto beam

"hey do you want to check on the girl's before lunch" drake asks me

"sure why not" and we flew to the girls and we saw them talking and then they start singing anything you can do I can do better(**I don't own the song and sam is the girl raven is the boy)**

ANNIE: Anything you can do I can do better

FRANK: HA

ANNIE: I can do anything better than you

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can, yes, I can

FRANK: Anything you can be I can be greater

...Sooner or later I'm greater than you

ANNIE: No, you're not

FRANK: Yes, I am

ANNIE: No, you're not

FRANK: Yes, I am

ANNIE: No, you're not

FRANK: Yes, I am, yes I am

FRANK: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge

ANNIE: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow

FRANK: I can live on bread and cheese

ANNIE: And only on that?

FRANK: Yes

ANNIE: So can a rat

FRANK: Any note you can reach I can go higher

ANNIE: I can sing anything higher than you

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can, yes, I can

FRANK: Anything you can say I can say softer

ANNIE: I can say anything softer than you

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can, yes, I can

FRANK: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker

ANNIE: I can do it quicker and get even sicker

FRANK: I can open any safe

ANNIE: Without being caught?

FRANK: Sure

ANNIE: That's what I thought (you crook)

FRANK: Any note you can hold I can hold longer

ANNIE: I can hold any note longer than you

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can, yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't - yes, you can

FRANK: Anything you can say I can say faster

ANNIE: I can say anything faster than you

FRANK: Noyoucan't

ANNIE: YesIcan

FRANK: Noyoucan't

ANNIE: YesIcan

FRANK: Noyoucan't

ANNIE: YesIcan

FRANK: Noyoucan't

ANNIE: YesIcan

FRANK: I can jump a hurdle

ANNIE: I can wear a girdle

FRANK: I can knit a sweater

ANNIE: I can fill it better

FRANK: I can do most anything

ANNIE: Can you bake a pie?

FRANK: No

ANNIE: Neither can I

FRANK: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter

ANNIE: I can sing anything sweeter than you

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Oh, yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't, can't, can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can, can, can, can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

Sam sings beautifully and raven's not that bad eather

_Drake's p.o.v._

Raven sings beautifully and sam's not that bad either after they finish singing me and danny head back for the rest of my training and now we are practing the ghostly wail

"ok so when you use it to get it its like screaming but letting out all your anger in that scream"

We practice that for a couple hours and its about an hour till lunch ahh lunch with raven

_You like her don't you_

What no I don't

_Yes you do_

no i- I was about to finish when drake when danny interrupted him

"hey drake since we got an hour till lunch wanna have have a practice battle to test out what you know"

"ok why not" and we start battling

(**danny: why did you stop drake: you were just getting to the good part me: because I haven't slept for like a week so im gonna skip the battle ending with a tie and cause im too lazy to right it)**

The battle is over ending with a tie and we are going to be late for lunch

"want to race to the nasty burger"

"yup" then we start racing and he beat me by a few seconds

"hey drake can I ask you a question and I want the truth"

"ok shoot"

"do you like raven more than a friend"

Time froze I froze I felt my cheeks heating up

"ok I will answer your question if you answer mine"

"ok what is it" big mistake

"do you like sam more than a friend"

It looked like his time froze and he froze he was blushing madly

"ok we both say our answer at the same time"

"ok on the count of 3 1"

"2"

"3"

We both said "yes no maybe I don't know" we both looked at each other and starting laughing

"ok I won't her if you don't sam deal"

"deal" and then the girls came in smiling talking and giggling I never knew raven could giggle

**Me: next chapter we will do raven and sam' p.o.v.(hears arguing in the back ground and walks toward it sees drake, danny, sam and raven are arguing and I walk up to tucker and jade) whats going on**

**Tucker: they got into an argument over something**

**Jade: we came in like this**

**Me: alright(pulls out bull horns and blast them in their ears they looked mad)**

**All 4 of them: WHAT DO YOU WANT**

**Me: what happened(they start bombarding me with answers) ok one at a time from what I heard the girls go first**

**Sam and raven: THEY WERE DROOLING OVER VALERIE AND PAULINA IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CONVERSATION**

**Danny and drake: SO THEY TEAMED UP AND KICKED US IN A VERRY UNCOMFORTABLE AREA**

**Sam and raven: WELL YOU WONT PAY ATTENTION(starts arguing again)**

**Me: that's it(grabs hand cuffs that they cant phase out of and hand cuffed drake to raven and danny to sam(the key is hidden in my favorite pillow that they cant get it))**

**Danny and sam: why the heck did you do that **

**Raven and drake: and why cant we phase out **

**Me: because I made them so you cant and the key is somewhere that if any of you go I will make you all full ghost(I walk over to jade and tucker and hand them cameras and video recorders for them and to put on raven sam danny and drake so I can watch in there p.o.v. and they all looked like normal clothing but with recorders) make sure they wear these(they nod)**

**Me: ok so that's this very long chapter and will more arguing happen with the double lovebirds **

**All 4 of them: WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS(all of them blush)**

**Me: ok then see you next chapter bye =3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: hey now this chapter is mainly about sam and raven and if your wondering yes they are still hand cuffed to each other and its pretty awkward**

**Jade: but most of the time its amusing**

**Tucker: the funny part and most awkward is the shower one is blindfolded but with towels on one time danny sliped and both him and sam landed on the ground and the same thing happened with raven and drake **_**thinking out loud **_**I wonder if both groups liked what they saw(wiggles eyebrows)**

**Me: dude gross and major perv**

**Jade: and im dating the perv**

**Tucker: HEY IM NOT A PERV**

**Jade: oh yea then why do you have disturbing pics on your lab top and pda**

**Me: what pics?**

**Tucker: you see….uh….someone emailed them to me (laughs nervously starts running and drops pda and jade chases him)**

**Me: (picks up pda and looks through pics(my expressions)) ****-_- o_O O_O(****sam, danny, raven and drake walk in and sees my face)**

**Sam: kat whats wrong**

**Raven: kat(waves hand infront of my face I snap out of it)**

**Danny and drake: what happened kat tell us (shows them the pics)**

**All 4 of them: O_O kat whos pda is that**

**Me: I don't want to get the owner in trouble**

**All 4 of them: kat tell us now**

**Me: umm(turns on ghost mini ghost shield(also has a human shield part and a spare for tucker)sees tucker running toward me) tucker put this on and turn on the 3****rd**** button(throwing him the spare) I don't own dp so enjoy the story**

Raven phantom

Chapter 10

By katisfingawsome

_Raven's p.o.v._

I woke up still in drake's arms so got up and left to get supplies when I came back drake fell on top of me

"do you mind" I ask while my cheeks are blushing I can see him blushing

"sorry" he tells me still blushing

"ok now over so because sam has all my powers and is not like a regular ghost sam will be training with me we will be training in the forest outside of town and danny you will take drake to the old abandon house on the edge of town here these are what you are practicing with" I tell them and shove one of bag I got at danny and said "see you at lunch" and flew off with sam

"so raven what are we going to practices a lot of things the 1st thing is flying" I tell her and I drop her I yell to her "body strait arms in front of you" and she did and flew up to me

She yells at me "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN"

"sam look at where you are" she looks down

"im flying" I nod my head

"wow you learned faster than did it took me a week to even get 5 ft off the ground ok now try to go invisible then intangible" she does both and masters them

"how was that"

"we are not even at the training spot and you mastered 2 of the skills this will be so easy"

"ok what now"

"try an ecto beam" she did it and shot the top of a tree in the shape of a black panther my mouth actually droped to the ground she looked at me confused "what" sam asked

I stammered "i-you-that-dang I couldn't do that till a few months ago but mine is a cheetah dannys is a grey wolf and drakes is a white wolf and I know you're wondering how I know well I know because I visited maku she is the goddess of animals if her delicate is taken from its spot everyone will turn into animal immediately and that's the animal you will turn into even the person who has it so it will be extra hard find and if its gone for to long then the statue will break and all its pieces will hide in the ghost zone and here and if it is gone you will have no memory of being human(**me:****hey after this story I will do another story where vlad steals it so im giving you guys what my next story will be its called ghost animal trouble and I will tell you more about it at the end of this chapter ****The gang:KAT GIVE US THAT PDA ****me: I have to go back to the story)**"

"can I meet her can danny tucker and the others go"

"sure maybe after lunch"

"yay now what are we going to practice"

"we will do transforming into animals"

"ok do I just think about it" I nod and then I concentrate and turn into a raven then sam concentrate and turns into a robin and we fly to the spot

"hey im bored wanna sing a song" sam asks me

"sure lets sing oh I got the perfect one lets sing anything you can do I can do better you be the girl and I'll be the boy" she nods and we start singing(**I do not own anything you can do I can do better)**

ANNIE: Anything you can do I can do better

FRANK: HA

ANNIE: I can do anything better than you

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can, yes, I can

FRANK: Anything you can be I can be greater

...Sooner or later I'm greater than you

ANNIE: No, you're not

FRANK: Yes, I am

ANNIE: No, you're not

FRANK: Yes, I am

ANNIE: No, you're not

FRANK: Yes, I am, yes I am

FRANK: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge

ANNIE: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow

FRANK: I can live on bread and cheese

ANNIE: And only on that?

FRANK: Yes

ANNIE: So can a rat

FRANK: Any note you can reach I can go higher

ANNIE: I can sing anything higher than you

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can, yes, I can

FRANK: Anything you can say I can say softer

ANNIE: I can say anything softer than you

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can, yes, I can

FRANK: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker

ANNIE: I can do it quicker and get even sicker

FRANK: I can open any safe

ANNIE: Without being caught?

FRANK: Sure

ANNIE: That's what I thought (you crook)

FRANK: Any note you can hold I can hold longer

ANNIE: I can hold any note longer than you

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can, yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't - yes, you can

FRANK: Anything you can say I can say faster

ANNIE: I can say anything faster than you

FRANK: Noyoucan't

ANNIE: YesIcan

FRANK: Noyoucan't

ANNIE: YesIcan

FRANK: Noyoucan't

ANNIE: YesIcan

FRANK: Noyoucan't

ANNIE: YesIcan

FRANK: I can jump a hurdle

ANNIE: I can wear a girdle

FRANK: I can knit a sweater

ANNIE: I can fill it better

FRANK: I can do most anything

ANNIE: Can you bake a pie?

FRANK: No

ANNIE: Neither can I

FRANK: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter

ANNIE: I can sing anything sweeter than you

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Oh, yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't, can't, can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can, can, can, can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

I feel like we were being watched oh well

_Sam's p.o.v._

Mental note to talk to danny about spying on us

"sam ready for more training" raven asks me

"yea sure" we practice everything she knows and I master most of them after a couple ours and only an hour till I start thinking about danny

_You like him_

What no I don't

_Yes you do_

No i- I was about to finish when raven interrupted me

"hey sam we got an hour till we have to meet the boys at lunch wanna check on how there training session"

"ok lets go" and we go and see them battling

(**raven: hey why did you stop me: cause I lazy deal with it sam: so what now**** me: be patient I'm gonna cut to when you guys are walking to nb ****both: why**** me: cause I want to talk about the next story while im thinking about it so back to the story)**

"hey raven can I ask you a question" "sure" "do you like drake more than a friend" she froze then spoke

"I will answer your question if you answer mine" "ok" "do you like danny more than a friend" I froze then said

"ok on the count of 3 we both say what we think 1"

"2"

"3" and we both say "yes no maybe im so confused" we looked at each other and start laughing

"ok I wont tell drake if you don't tell danny"

"deal" and we walk into the nasty burger giggling

**Me: so that's the training chapters and now I will tell about the next story**

**The gang: kat can we please have that pda**

**Me: god I cant be left alone for like 5 mintutes **

**Them: nope**

**Me: that's it(chains all them up to a rubber duck and makes them watch a marathon of danny phantom) ok now that they are quiet the next story I will be making is when vlad takes the statue and like in the story**

**Danny: KAT**

**Me: (walks over to the gang)what do you want danny**

**Danny: we were talking and we got hungry so can you get us some food**

**Me: fine(snaps fingers) there hamburgers for the boys and salads for the girls and a punch bowl(is spiked room is filled with cameras and recorders and are on) if you're thirsty and popcorn**

**The gang: thank you**

**Me: yup(snickers while walking out) ok like I was saying it said in the story if its stolen then everyone turns into animals and have no memory of being human yes that will happen because vlad stole it and they turn into animals but the gang and vlad are still part ghost and everything is the same but there animals (oh and at the end of every story starts another romance unless I do sequel when they are going out but most likely not) so a sum of the animals the jocks are different types of dogs mr lancer is a polar bear mrs teslab is a lion the prep groups are foxs cause they sly tucker is a mutt and jade is a white tiger im a cheetah and you know the other(hears screaming in the background) what was that(opens door sees raven and drake making out and sam and danny all around the room)**

**Danny: (looks at me) its kat get her(everyone heads toward me)**

**Me: (shuts the door) ok never spike the puch again(tucker and jade come)**

**Jade: hey kat**

**Tucker: whats wrong**

**Me: (signals them over here and opens the door a crack to see danny and sam making out and so is raven and drake)**

**Jade: how did they get like this**

**Me: I spiked the punch I gave them**

**Tucker: hey look they fell asleep kissing**

**Me: (looks he is right they are asleep lip locked) at lest we got it on flim**

**Tucker: so how was your first kiss**

**Me and jade: (slaps tucker) quite you**

**Me: ok well I have to go write the next chapter so bye hope you liked it**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: hey im in the room where the 4 of them are they were drunk last night cause I spiked the punch and they fell asleep lip locked they are waking up lets record this(hides in a dark corner)**

**All 4 of them: (wakes up seeing what they are doing breaks apart screaming) why does my head hurt**

**Sam: danny pass me that cup of punch(gets the punch) ITS BEEN SPIKED**

**Raven: ok I think kat will be coming to check on us what ever happened in this room STAYS in this room(everyone nods)**

**Me: **_**and on the internet**_**(snaps fingers quietly and video recorder is under my pillow then walks out of the corner) hey guys(they scream im on the floor laughing)**

**Them: DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN and DID YOU SPIKE THE PUNCH**

**Me: umm(starts walking slowly toward the door they start coming toward me but I remembered that they are chained to a giant rubber duck and powers are disabled so I stop bout 6 ft in front of them and they are yanked back) I wonder how much a picture of drake and raven making out is worth or a picture of danny and sam kissing**

**All of them: you wouldn't dare**

**Me: oh I would or a video of danny and sam kissing and drake and raven kiss**

**Raven: kat im you you couldn't you would ruin your self**

**Me: nope im in hiding im in control(pulls out game controller and head set with microphone then huncuffs her she is about to uncuff the other when I start pressing buttons) ****Raven: what are you doing**

**Me: controlling you(turns mic on then makes raven walk toward drake and I start talking)**

**Raven: hey big boy wanna kiss to late(she places a kiss on his lips and they start making out)**

**Me: (looks at danny and sam)shh watch this(turns off stuff and slowly walk toward them and put the hand cuff on her then snaps fingers she realized that im not controlling and she and drake were blushing like mad) ok I have had my fun and got my pictures and videos I need now(pulls out a reality gauntlet) ****Danny: but I destroyed it**

**Me: I built this one(erases there memory's but the pictures are still here) oh and I don't own dp**

Raven phantom

Chapter 11

By katisfingawsome

_Sam's p.o.v._

Me and raven walk over to the boys at our table raven is next drake and im next danny we eat and we are talking about what we going to do after lunch but we are having trouble conniving danny

"please danny come with us tucker and jade are coming" I tell danny

"that's cause they go EVERYWHERE together the only places they don't go together is home, the bathroom and classes that they don't have together"

And we are having a hard time conniving drake also

"please drake come with me and sam" raven pleaded

"raven for the last time I said no" she secretly passed me a note under the table saying

_Sam_

_Pretend to be mad and we will leave and head into the ally I have a secret hiding spot_

_From_

_Raven_

I nod at her and we both say "fine we don't need you lets go I guess you guys don't care about us lets go" and we leave and we start running and raven presses a button and a hidden door appears and we get in just in time then we see the boy calling for us

"SAM" "RAVEN" "SAM" "RAVEN COME ON OUT WERE SORRY THAT WE MADE YOU MAD WE WILL COME WITH YOU GUYS" we phase out of the hiding place and hide behind trash cans and come out pretending to cry and they see us and embrace both of us in a hug danny hugging me drake hugging raven we look at each other and snicker softly it sounds like crying

"shh its ok sam I will come with you I promise" danny told me

"me to" drake chimed in

"great then lets go oh and tucker and jade have plans so it will just be the 4 of us come on danny" and me and raven ran toward raven's house and we heard them talking

"did they just trick us"

"yup those girls are sneaky" and me and raven flew behind them and we both said next to them

"are you coming or are we going to have to make you" that made them actually jump out of their cloths and leaving them in their underwear and me and we were on the ground laughing out butts off when they came back down and saw us and both looked confused then saw that they were basicly naked blushed madly and grabbed their cloths and we heard them mumble "we are so getting the girls back"

Then they came out from behind the trash can and dumpster and we asked "are you guys ready" they nodded and we went to raven's house and we got in her specter speeder and drove off toward maku's castle and we see it

"ok guys before we go see her she hates when you ask about her tail trust me I learned the hard way and if she gives you something to eat or drink no matter how freaking gross it you eat or drink it and say its good cause if you don't you will turn into a animal for a few weeks with hunters on your trail trust me its not fun ok that's pretty much it oh and be polite" we head in and she gave us a cup of what looks like water but tasted like cat puke and we met her she was about 6ft tall with a beautiful long tail and she wore a spotted dress she had lions all around her I bet those were her guards

"ah raven long time no see" she went and hugged raven and looked at me danny and drake and said "who are these people" "that's sam danny and drake" then drake walked up behind raven and hugged her from behind and brought her back where he was and then danny wrapped his arms around me and then she came over and whispered to us "are they all ways like that" we whisper back "most of the time" and she snickers as we struggle to get free but the held us tighter

so I whispered to raven "kiss his cheek again and they might let us go" she nods and we kiss their cheeks and they let go and fainted then maku came and asked us "so what brings you guys here"

"well I told sam about you and she wanted to come see you because we have the same powers and wanted to see the statue" "oh ok wake them up and we will go see the statue" we both nod and wake the boys up told them to follow us and we went into a room where in the middle of it was a statue of a dog's head, lion's mane, cat like legs, snake like tail and wolf like body and striped fur it was kinda ugly but that's my opinion "that is my statue it show that all animals can be one if taken the world will be overrun by animals" then we all talked bout random thing that the author doesn't want to type(**me: hey I could have you and danny make out again ****sam: I don't care I would like that danny: (blushes and sam is to) really (she nods)**** me: ok how bout you and DASH and I'll make danny watch as you 2 make out ****sam: NO fine you win dash: I wouldn't mind she may be a freak but she is hot sam: ewww ****me: dash leave before you get killed(dash runs away) ok back to the story) **and then we leave and its late so we head to my house and there was a voice mail that my parents and grandma will be in London the rest of the month so we start watch movies and I look at raven and drake and she fell asleep on his chest and he fell asleep with his head on hers so I took a picture then I fell asleep in dannys arms

Its 2:00 am I see danny and he is fast asleep so I decide to wake raven she looks at me

"sam its 2 in the morning what do you want"

"I was wondering if you want to explore the boys dreams with me"

"well sure cause im board lets go" and we lock arms and head into drakes first we hid in a bush and we see drake and a girl sitting and then they kissed and he asked her to be his gf and I looked at raven she looks like she is about to cry but we look at the girl and it was raven then I looked at her she looked like the happiest girl on earth but she moved and the bush shook and we left his dream

I told raven "well now we know he does like you"

"yea now lets go into dannys" then in danny's dream was more like a nightmare he was fighting vlad and me and tucker where there and danny got hit then ds(**dream sam) **ran toward dd**(dream danny) **and tried to help him and dream vlad said "because I cant have who I want neither can you" and he shot a blast at ds and she got hit and then dd defeated dream vlad and flew to ds but he killed her I was almost in tears buti heard him say "sam wake up come on sam no NO NOOO I didn't even get to tell her I love her" and then we get out of his dream and its 10 am then he wakes up screaming and in tears and he woke up drake

I run to him and calm him down but he wont and he is hugging me protectively and saying "I wont let anyone harm you" so I kiss him on the lips and he calms right down and he kisses back

I ask "better"

"much better"

And then raven went over and kissed him and asked "wanna be my boyfriend" he nods exactingly then danny asks me "wanna be my girlfriend" I kissed him again and says "does that answer that your question and both ask tell us they need fresh air so they go outside and we follow them and we see both of them do back flips in the sky yelling "SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE" and they come back and we kiss them and then tucker and jade come and both said "YOU GUYS GOT TOGETHER YES NOW I HAVE TO GO GET MY BET MONEY 1ST MONEY IM GETTING FROM IS MR LANCER" and then they run off and both boys asked us "for our 1st date want to go destroy their pda's" then we run off after them

**THE END**

**Danny: really kat is that the best you can do**

**Me: yes cause I want to work on ghost animal trouble i might rename it**

**Danny: you should it sucks**

**Me: OK THAT'S IT SAM DASH DESIREE GET OVER HERE NOW(all 3 come to me)**

**All 3: yes kat**

**Me: desiree I wish that dash and sam make out for 2 minutes in that closet and no one can make them stop till they are done and during those 2 min danny cant talk**

**Desiree: so you have wished it so it shall be**

**Dash and sam: (in the closet making out)**

**Danny: (trying to yell at me)**

**Me: sorry I am a dxs fan but he just got me mad and so that's the end of this story and now the 2 min are up(sam and dash come back and danny can talk)**

**Danny: KAT WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR**

**Sam: YEA KAT THAT WAS THE WORST 2 MIN OF MY LIFE**

**Dash: (lovestruck)**

**Me: ok dash leave(he leaves) sorry sam I didn't know any other way to do this**

**Sam: I forgive you if(walks over to danny and sits on him) we get the pda**

**Me: fine I already got what I want from it(tosses pda to them)**

**All of them: thanks kat**

**Me: yea welcome so see you next story bye**


End file.
